Microorganism and germ are two main substances to spoil food, and people can prolong the storage time of food through destroying or inhibiting their growth. Microorganism and germ are always survived in the right conditions such as adequate water and nutrition and the suitable temperatures. The two most common ways for maintenance of food are freezing and vacuum package, and through these methods, the growth of microorganism can be restrained and foods can be kept for a longer time.
However, the conventional methods for keeping food fresh is insufficient because: (i) even the food is put in freezer or refrigerator, it only can stay fresh for days; and (ii) the vacuum package usually cannot be reuse after torn open. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a food storage cabinet to overcome the problems presented above.